Arrogante
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Debería sentirse bendecida con la situación que le tocó vivir, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el bastardo solo disfrutaba de hacerle la vida imposible. / Soulmate AU.


Arrogante.

Aburrida como el infierno, Kurosaki Karin dejó de prestar atención a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo su profesor de matemáticas para ponerse a juguetear con su pluma, girándola entre sus dedos.

Se apoyó contra su pupitre, recostando un brazo allí mientras el otro lo ocupaba ahora para lanzar y atrapar la pluma. Realmente odiaba matemáticas, pero entendía lo suficiente como para aprobar cómodamente, por lo que no le haría daño divagar en clases de vez en cuando.

Ahogando un bostezo, dirigió su pluma a su brazo y comenzó a dibujar a su profesor de matemáticas, haciendo más grande de lo que debería sus anteojos y su ridículo bigote. Una vez acabó con él, hizo una burbuja a su lado donde escribió un montón de números al azar, luego alrededor del profesor hizo un montón de moscas y un buitre. Rió entre dientes al ver su obra de arte terminada antes de volver su vista a la pizarra fingiendo prestar atención mientras en realidad pensaba en el partido de futbol que había visto ayer.

Una picazón en su brazo muy familiar la hizo maldecir. Se dijo a sí misma que no iba a ver, que iba a ignorarlo esta vez, pero la clase de matemáticas era muy aburrida y su curiosidad era muy grande, por lo que inevitablemente acabó echándole un vistazo a su brazo, encontrándose con que el dibujo ahora se había desvanecido y en su lugar había una pequeña oración escrita en la letra más impecable que había visto en su vida.

" _Deberías estar prestando atención en clases._ "

Chasqueó la lengua, conteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? ¡Ella podía hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera! Nadie le pidió su estúpida opinión. Y no tenía ningún derecho a regañarla. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que estaba en clases, de todos modos? Podría haber faltado a la escuela o estar enferma, pero él debía creerse tan superior… Idiota.

Sabía que muchos matarían por tener lo que ella tenía, la oportunidad de comunicarse de esta manera con su supuesta "alma gemela", que mayormente se obtenía por herencia familiar o bien completamente al azar, pero a ella le pareció completamente estúpido y una invasión a su privacidad.

Algunas personas, como ella y el resto de su familia, tenían la extraña habilidad de que al escribir o dibujar algo en su piel, la tinta se desvanecería a los pocos segundos y lo que haya garabateado le llegaría a su alma gemela en el mismo lugar donde lo hubiera trazado. Esto también funcionaba en viceversa, obviamente.

Recordaba que Yuzu estaba extasiada de tener la habilidad, y ella y su estúpida alma gemela ahora novio se hablaban todo el tiempo escribiendo en sus brazos hasta que pudieron encontrarse. Karin, al igual que su hermano Ichigo, encontraban la habilidad bastante molesta. Él tuvo que soportar estúpidos dibujitos de conejitos deformes hasta que a los quince años conoció a su ahora esposa. Karin tenía la mala costumbre de querer dibujar y garabatear sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera al alcance, lo cual muchas veces involucraba su brazo. Sus primeros diez años de vida su alma gemela la ignoró por completo en sus intentos de hablarle, pero cuando comenzó a dibujar, él comenzó a hablar… criticándola.

Odiaba al bastardo, al principio discutían, pero con el tiempo ella decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Decidida a cumplir su palabra de ignorarlo, borró bruscamente la oración en su brazo y siguió dibujando cosas sin sentidos solo para darle el mensaje de que le importaba un comino sus regaños. A ver sí por fin entendía que no le importaba su opinión y se guardaba sus comentarios.

Por desgracia, al poco tiempo le llegó otra de sus críticas indeseadas.

" _Tu nivel artístico decae drásticamente cuando estás molesta._ "

Gruñó, borrando furiosamente sus estúpidas palabras irrelevantes. Cómo detestaba a ese idiota que se creía la gran cosa. Esperaba jamás conocerlo, incluso sí él le decía su nombre, nunca le diría el suyo. No quería conocer a ese bastardo.

Cuando terminaron las clases, se dirigió directamente al campo de futbol para tener la práctica de futbol con su equipo del que era vice-capitana. Se cambió en el vestidor de mujeres que era más para el equipo de tenis femenino y luego se fue trotando felizmente al campo de futbol.

La mayoría de los muchachos la saludaron alegremente al verla llegar, otros la ignoraron pues aún seguían resentidos de que la única chica en el equipo que había fastidiado tanto para que la aceptaran ahora fuera vice-capitana y lo más probable que capitana en cuanto el capitán se graduara ese año. Hablando del capitán, él la ignoró por completo cuando llegó a su lado, solo les dijo a todos en general que empezaran a calentar, tan frío como era su costumbre.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria Karakura y era reconocido como el chico más frío y atemorizante de la preparatoria. Iba a tercer año y siempre trataba a todos con indiferencia. Era increíblemente bueno jugando al futbol, no por nada era el capitán, y aparte también era exageradamente inteligente, llegando al mejor promedio de la escuela con mucha diferencia.

Karin estaba en su segundo año de preparatoria, y respetaba mucho a su capitán por muchas razones. Él siempre la trataba de igual forma a como trataba a todos los demás, y en sus comienzos jamás la vio como menos por ser mujer, probó sus habilidades como probaría las de cualquier otro aspirante, aparte de que siempre que trabajaban en equipo ganaban no importa que tan bueno fuera su oponente, los conocían como el "dúo imparable". Él siempre confiaba en ella para completar la jugada en un partido, y ella no dependía completamente de él para ser buena, los dos se complementaban a la hora de jugar.

Para ser sincera, estaba un poquito enamorada de él. Solo un poquito. Sabía que era estúpido, él ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga puesto que siempre le estaba exigiendo que le dijera capitán Hitsugaya, pero aun así no podía evitar admirarlo un poco demasiado. Su alma gemela podía irse al infierno, dudaba que pudiera ser mejor que Toshiro, otra razón más por la cual odiaba al bastardo.

-¡Kurosaki, concéntrate!- mandó en su tono autoritario de siempre Toshiro al ver como perdía un pase dejándole la pelota al equipo contrario que habían dividido del suyo para poder practicar.

-Ehh… ¡Lo siento!- se dio una bofetada mental y se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse en el juego de práctica.

La próxima aburrida clase de matemáticas llegó a la semana siguiente, y ella como le era su costumbre comenzó a garabatear en su brazo, aunque esta vez algo ligeramente diferente. Inconscientemente, comenzó a dibujar los ojos de su capitán en el equipo de futbol, trazando su forma ligeramente felina, las pestañas gruesas y tratando de captar un poco de esa intensidad que siempre la dejaba sin aliento y pensando en su estúpida cara bonita.

Por supuesto, los comentarios de su crítico menos favorito no tardaron en llegar.

" _¿Se supone que esos son tus ojos? ¿En vez de decirme tu nombre vas a autorretratarte? Estoy decepcionado. Esos ojos son bastante poco atractivos._ "

Ella gruñó. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar su diversión? Y esperen. ¿Acababa de decir que los ojos de Hitsugaya Toshiro eran poco atractivos? Bueno, sería raro que a un hombre le parecieran atractivos los ojos de otro hombre, pero ¡por favor! Todos tenían que admitir que esos ojos turquesas eran hermosos, y Karin no quería ser presumida, pero los había dibujado bastante bien.

Profundamente ofendida en parte por su buen dibujo y en parte en nombre del chico que le gustaba, la joven Kurosaki no pudo obligarse a sí misma a mantenerse callada y tomó su pluma, dispuesta a escribirle una réplica al bastardo arrogante que tenía como alma gemela.

" _Para tu información, no son mis ojos. Son los ojos del chico que me gusta y te aseguró que son mucho más atractivos que cualquier cosa que pueda estar en tu cara._ "

Sonrió maliciosamente al revelarle que le gustaba otra persona pese a que ese idiota era con quien supuestamente estaba destinada a ser feliz por esa mierda de que era el amor de su vida. Esperaba que eso lograra golpear el gigantesco ego del bastardo arrogante.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos sin la respuesta usualmente inmediata, su sonrisa se volvió victoriosa. Con que al fin le había cerrado la boca ¿eh? Habría reído malvadamente de no estar en medio de clases.

Justo cuando había optado ahora por dibujar balones de futbol aleatorios en el dorso de su mano mientras tarareaba alegremente aun saboreando el triunfo, sintió una picazón en su muñeca que le advirtió que el bastardo le había respondido.

¿No sabía cuándo cerrar la boca de vez en cuando?

" _Vaya. ¿Y ese chico que te gusta sabe que eres mía?_ "

Jadeó horrorizada, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban sentados alrededor de su pupitre. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?!

" _¡No soy tuya! ¡Nunca voy a ser tuya! Te dije que me gusta otra persona, no te conozco y por lo poco que hemos hablado sé que no me gustas ni un poco. Eres un arrogante insoportable y te aseguró que no le llegas ni a los talones al chico que me gusta en realidad._ "

" _Pues si te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes? Veamos si te acepta cuando sepa que me perteneces._ "

" _¡Te dije que no te pertenezco! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo haré! ¡Le confesaré mis sentimientos e incluso le diré que tengo esta estúpida maldición y verás que de todos modos me quedaré con él y no contigo!_ "

" _Quiero verte intentar quedarte con él y no conmigo._ "

" _¡Lo veras!_ "

" _¡Bien!_ "

" _¡BIEN!_ "

Enojada, arrojó la pluma al otro lado del salón de clase, estrellándolo contra la pizarra a pocos centímetros de su profesor de matemáticas, que la miró con infinito reproche. Aun después de los quince minutos de regaños que tuvo que soportar, Karin siguió enfadada con su estúpida alma gemela de segunda. Pero, lentamente, comenzó a instalarse en ella el significado de lo que realmente había dicho. Pronto, pasó de estar enojada a entrar en pánico por lo que acordó.

Por su estupidez, ahora tendría que confesar su tonto flechazo al chico más frío de la preparatoria, lo que probablemente terminaría en un humillante rechazo. Claro que podría no hacerlo y su alma gemela idiota arrogante nunca tendría porque saberlo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría no solo por el temor a que tuviera un modo de saberlo, sino porque era una Kurosaki y no estaba en su sangre retractarse en nada.

Esa tarde fue al entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol con los nervios a flor de piel, preguntándose cómo demonios haría para cometer una locura de tal magnitud que rompería su corazón solo para probarle un punto al idiota de su alma gemela. Él no valía la pena que esto le causaría.

Bien que no era tan bastardo. Las pocas veces que tuvieron conversaciones reales, generalmente cuando ella estaba demasiado deprimida para insultarlo, se mostraba bastante comprensivo y siempre era capaz de sacarle al menos una sonrisa. La verdad sus discusiones la mayoría de las veces le parecían bastante entretenidas y la mayor parte de su resentimiento venía no de sus comentarios ácidos, sino de aquella época en la que era él el que solía ignorarla y no ahora que ella elegía ignorarlo mayormente.

A pesar de todo eso, no cambiaba el hecho de que era un bastardo arrogante, y que Toshiro le parecía mil veces mejor. Así que tenía que demostrarle que ella no iba a ser otro factor que inflara su ya inmenso ego. Le demostraría que sí decía que no iba a ser suya, no lo sería y punto. Pero sería difícil, mucho.

Para colmo de males, Hitsugaya estuvo de un pésimo humor toda la práctica. Su gesto normalmente estoico estaba transformado en un ceño fruncido aun peor que el que normalmente se cargaba su hermano antes de conocer a su esposa, en vez de caminar parecía pisotear y prácticamente le gruñía a todo aquel que osará dirigirle la palabra. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Karin no tenía idea, y esto no estaba ayudando nada a sus nervios por tener que confesarle sus tontos e ingenuos sentimientos de chica de dieciséis años. Él la destrozaría, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para permitirle al sentido común más básico obligarla a retroceder.

Una vez el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se fueron, tocó el hombro del chico de su interés, que la miró irritado pero al menos no de forma tan quiero-asesinarte-despiadadamente como a todos los demás. Eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Un poco intimidada, le pidió hablar allí en el campo una vez ambos se ducharan y cambiaran, a lo que accedió visiblemente a regañadientes.

Retorció sus manos nerviosamente mientras se dirigía de regreso al campo, mordiéndose el labio al verlo ya esperándola allí con su uniforme puesto y su bolso en mano con cara de que quería largarse de una vez. Esto no pintaba tener un final feliz para ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? No tengo todo el día, Kurosaki.- masculló aún muy malhumorado.

Sí no estuviera tan nerviosa, Karin habría lanzado su propio comentario ácido, pero en su estado actual solo pudo retorcer el extremo de su falda escolar mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, juntando el valor para mirarlo a los ojos solo luego de casi un minuto.

-Escucha, tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo en voz baja, esforzándose para no tartamudear. –Y-yo… ehh… bue-bueno…- y… ahí fueron sus esfuerzos. Estaba tartamudeando. –La verdad es que…- él alzó las cejas, diciéndole en ese gesto de impaciencia que lo que quiera decir lo dijera rápido. Un poco enfadada por lo cretino que estaba siendo, Karin frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a las caderas. –Me gustas.- confesó de sopetón, su enfado haciéndola hablar sin pensarlo más. Toda la ira se esfumó del rostro masculino, que procedió a mostrarse atónito. –Y… ¿has oído hablar de esa estupidez de que las almas gemelas pueden hablarse entre sí escribiendo en su piel? Bueno, pues yo tengo esa maldición, pero no me gusta el bastardo que me tocó. Como te dije, me gustas tú, y tal vez es más que solo gustar.-

Él la miró con la boca abierta y sus ojos turquesas brillando con incredulidad por un minuto enteró, comenzando a ponerla más furiosa que nerviosa. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto en contestarle? Era simplemente cuestión de rechazarla y largarse como parecía haber querido tanto hace cinco minutos.

De pronto, el mayor cerró su boca y entrecerró los ojos, desviando su mirada de ella para mirar una de las porterías del campo. Poco a poco, una lenta sonrisa de medio lado empezó a mostrarse en sus labios, confundiendo y molestando más a la chica que oficialmente ya no entendía nada.

Soltando una pequeña, y francamente espeluznante, risa, Hitsugaya metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso y sacó una simple pluma. Sin perder la sonrisa, se colgó el bolso en el hombro mientras garabateaba algo en su muñeca con la pluma recién extraída ante la mirada confundida de la más joven.

Unos segundos después de que él haya vuelto a guardar su pluma aún con esa estúpida y espeluznante sonrisita, Karin sintió una picazón muy, muy familiar en su muñeca.

Con un terrible presentimiento, realmente muy, muy malo, alzó su muñeca y leyó atentamente las palabras allí escritas por su supuesta alma gemela.

" _Te lo dije. Eres mía, Karin._ "

Jadeó horrorizada al entender la situación, entender lo que acababa de pasar, la gigantesca estupidez que había hecho, el error catastrófico que cometió.

Miró con la boca abierta los complacidos ojos turquesas que la observaban con soberbia cada vez mayor. Casi podía sentir su ego inflarse hasta duplicar o tal vez triplicar el tamaño del campo de futbol en el que estaban parados. Llamarlo arrogante ahora sería el eufemismo del siglo.

¿Qué había hecho? Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que él chico que le gustaba fuera el alma gemela que no quería admitir que la había enamorado, pero la otra parte sabía que acababa de cavar solita su propia tumba y, junto a esta, la tumba de su orgullo.

Porque Hitsugaya Toshiro, su alma gemela, era un bastardo arrogante endemoniadamente atractivo cuya sexy sonrisa quería borrar de un golpe. Pero él sabría que, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella estaba enamorada de él y no podría negarlo. Acababa de confesárselo. Acababa de darle el arma para ganarle cada discusión o intento que hiciera para seguir jugando a hacerse la difícil.

Estaba tan jodida.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Aquí otro OS porque... me dieron la idea esa de las almas gemelas y se me ocurrió esto :v

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite xD

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
